


everything is better with ice cream

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Inspired by Art, M/M, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri visits a new ice cream parlour and, well, he doesn’t leave with just ice cream.





	everything is better with ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: based on the new ice cream parlour collaboration [pics](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKOaFWWUQAEmqwz.jpg), thus, obviously, an au.

he enters the ice cream parlour, attention more on his phone than his surroundings, and heads straight for the display case with the ice cream tubs.

everything looks delicious, even more so in this heat, even more so since he’s been craving for some ice cream since he’s first heard about this place from yuri a week ago. he has a hard time deciding, because he’d like to taste  _everything_ , but knowing he can only have one cone if he doesn’t want to break his diet too much.

he’s lost in thought, weighing the pros and cons of different combinations, when he’s startled by one of the clerks clearing his throat.

‘have you decided what you’d like?’ he man asks, and yuuri’s throat goes dry when he looks up and sees him. bright, smiling, green-blue eyes meet him and the world around kind of just. fades away.

‘umm,’ comes the intelligent answer yuuri manages to force out after a moment of stunned silence. he can feel his face burning up so he forces his eyes back down at the array of flavors displayed in front of him. ‘umm… i have no idea? i mean, i mean everything looks so good that…’

‘you just can’t decide, right?’ the guy, whose name is victor, according to his nametag, adds with a wink. yuuri might just swoon. ‘hmm,’ he continues, the tip of a finger against his lips… ‘want me to choose something for you?’

‘eh?’ yuuri startles, ‘is that okay?’

‘yep! no problem!’ then, he asks like he’d forgotten, ‘oh! cone or cup?’

‘cup, please,’ yuuri answers.

victor turns to one side, grabs a cup and stands there, thinking, for a few seconds. then, he shrugs, and says, ‘let’s start off with something simple, shall we? whipped cream flavoured ice cream with frozen yogurt and fruit on top. how does that sound?’

yuuri can already feel his mouth water. ‘sounds wonderful,’ he says.

‘any preference in fruit?’ victor asks as he adds frozen yogurt on top of the ice cream.

yuuri thinks about it for a few seconds, looking over the selection available. ‘hmm,’ he starts, ‘how about mikan and melon? and maybe a few green grapes, too?’

‘coming right up,’ victor all but sings. yuuri feels his heart thump loudly in his ears.

he busies himself a bit with his phone, needing a distraction from victor and his sunny smile and his… everything (because really, at this rate, he’ll probably come in here every day just to see the guy, and, just…), before remembering that he should maybe pull his wallet out of his backpack. he does that, just as victor settles the finished cup on the counter for yuuri.

it looks amazing.

yuuri thinks it’ll probably taste just as amazing.

he pays, all the while making small talk with victor, a bit reluctant to leave.

eventually, he has to, though.

he exists the parlor, with a smile and a shy promise to come again. victor’s answering grin is almost blinding.

he’s a block away when he moves the napkin around the plastic cup and he catches sight of writing underneath.

a phone number. and a tentative note of ‘call me? maybe? victor’ that has yuuri’s breath punching out of his chest, his face burning.

oh.

_oh._

the happy, silly grin that spreads across his face is something that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. he’s a bit embarrassed, yes, but.

_but._

he saves the number in his phone.                                

the ice cream is even more delicious than it looks.

 


End file.
